


梗与脑洞与脑积水

by dumplindor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, Memes, Nonsense
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25240195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumplindor/pseuds/dumplindor
Summary: 不是文，是一个本人嗑哈德时的奇幻发言整理，包括不着边际的乱想和扫文过程中的吐槽。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 4





	梗与脑洞与脑积水

**Author's Note:**

> 搬过来纪念自己曾经的傻傻同人痴女形象。

养狗还不好呀，养狗实在是太好了。假如狗狗的名字叫雪糕，那你哈就是“雪糕爸爸”；假如狗狗的名字叫小饼干，那你哈就是“小饼干爸爸”。周围的麻瓜邻居都这么叫喔。

因为你拽一般只在Weasley们来的时候遛狗，所以他的级别就比较低，只能是“雪糕的另一个爸爸”“小饼干的另一个爸爸”乐！

## 

村长：叫一个角色X哥不一定是想强调性别及其男子气概啊。比方说卡哥，卡哥没有性别，且对此毫不在意。

我：跩哥表示自己的男子气概必须得到认同，不然就生气。生闷气，生两天。

##

笑死。不要在上班期间将跩哥拖出来做爱，因为他会被炒，而你就要养他（。

##

突然想到这俩住一起完全不会产生“妈的这么多头发到底是谁掉的”的问题。我是说颜色明显，并不是片面地认为用脚趾头也能想到是你秃秃跩掉的。

##

莫名想看天天跟挂在对面的画像哈吵架，然而超喜荒真实哈的画像跩。

就是那种，同居。你哈和你跩都年近三十，然而画像里那对是十五六岁的小屁孩。

你哈的书房里搞文件，小画像跩就摸过来跟怀春少女一样在背后看人家两个小时。

你哈和你跩不得不把所有挂在卧室里的画搬出去，因为毕竟NC-17。

小画像跩每日例行找你哈告状，今天和小画像哈吵什么了。

小画像哈就找跩，你年轻时候这么不港道理让人怎么追呀。成熟的跩表示谁都有个青春期，要，包容。

还有两个人吵完就约架，今天打架的地图是大沙漠，明天打架的地图是黑森林。

还有打输了吵输了就到处跑的两个小画像！怄气！躲到储藏间里面！哼！

总之最后两个小画像肯定是要在一起的……你哈和你跩欣慰地表示，啊，我们也是过来人呢。

（然而随之而来的无数次撞破墙（床）上运动就，让他们，欣慰不起来了。）

##

画工图的时候把几个脑洞融合了一下。差不多就是，跩三十六岁，过了三十六次生日，但只有一次有人给他唱生日歌。麻瓜生日歌，纯血们不搞的那套，波特给他唱，唱得好难听。那时候仗已经开打半年，物资不够，帐篷奇缺，他们垫几层破衣服然后躺在草地上准备睡觉，破特就脑子有病，人都快睡着了他突然开始唱，唱完吻了他，吻得也好差劲。

##

想象你跩在家里只穿一条内裤和一件好大男友的衬衫的样子站在那里伸懒腰的样子已经不是一天两天。然后，没有，知道吧，没有好大的男友衬衫。你哈小身板也不争气，我才不要脑一个跩穿你哈淘汰的，Dudley从小学就淘汰的，衣服。

##

哈有一个帐篷。跩在哈的帐篷里搭一个帐篷，在这个帐篷的浴室里又搭了一个超级无敌豪华帐篷。瞧把你给能的。

##

一个阿尼玛格斯形态是猫的跩，哈想给他戴项圈，拽显然拒绝。

“这是个项圈。它是粉色的。这是个项圈而且它是粉色的……”

你哈谈判水平世界一流。

##

给大家描述一下我的脑在搞些什么弱智的东西。

将一个一岁跩放入摇篮，随后立即加入一个一岁哈。十分钟后你将得到一对脸蛋儿上糊满口水的跩和哈。十五分钟后你将得到一对进入睡眠状态且脸上很有光泽跩和哈。半小时后你将得到一对脸上结了壳的跩和哈。

##

“触碰Malfoy的感觉很棒，和那时吻Cho的感觉一样棒。只不过Malfoy没有哭。好吧，Malfoy是个男孩儿，男孩儿不应该为各种小事哭。”

咋又萌又虐。想给跩一个抱抱把他挤哭。呜。

##

想象一下你跩又给哈传小纸条，折成很骚的纸鹤。你哈无视。跩再折。你哈无视。跩又折。你哈无视。跩还折。最后跩不折了，好气。

结果是你哈桌上，整整齐齐停了好——长——一——排——好乖的小纸鹤。

##

斯莱特林可以泡跩，格兰芬多显然可以泡跩，甚至拉文克劳也可以泡跩。但是赫奇帕奇就，永远都没有可能泡跩了。（泫然欲泣

##

跩把哈推到墙上就是“咚”的一下。哈把跩推到墙上就是先托住后脑隔在头和墙之间防止他撞到……这个哈，好可爱。（热泪盈眶

##

你们的跩做治疗师。你们的傲罗哈呢，就喜欢没事儿给自己整点小伤跑去看。

久而久之，跩哥发现。

发现。

用手狂戳破特的淤青真的好好玩啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈你看他嗷的一嗓子哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈还嗷呢哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。

##

如果是治疗师哈。

“你哪里不舒服，”哈在跩对面坐下。

“长痘了，”跩仰起他高傲的头颅。

##

那双傲罗的话。你哈和跩终于追到大Boss，即将决一死战。

“哈！这不是大名鼎鼎的Harry Potter吗！”

“还有大名鼎鼎的Draco Malfoy还有大名鼎鼎的Draco Malfoy还有大名鼎鼎的Draco Malfoy还有大名鼎鼎的Draco Malfoy。”（超小声

“Aaaand his little blonde side-kick？”

“妈卖批。”反派卒。

##

魔药事故，换了身体，俩人回寝室回寝室后的第一件事。

Harry是，打开衣柜，翻翻箱子，熟悉熟悉东西。发现了十二条皮裤。

Draco是，脱掉裤头，照照镜子，熟悉熟悉身体。发现救世主的丁丁比他的粗，真的好不服。

我采访一下，跩哥同学你还有救吗。

##

吃自助吃得太撑，到最后我吃一口就累得靠在椅背上冥想一下……在想我跩亲起来是什么样的……肯定很软，啊，很软，就像那种天天抱着保温杯喝热水的人一样的软，然后潮潮的，因为喝热水。

##

我是认同我跩很可爱的，但是我不认同他扎双马尾会像布兰妮。

##

想象Draco有整整一衣柜印了“HARRY'S BFF”的衬衫长袍毛线外套。

害怕。

##

Draco was too young and cowardly to stay with Harry. 

操。猝不及防被评论一刀插得神智不清，再说自杀。

##

"Draco的双颊并不像远看时那样苍白，它们覆着薄薄的粉色，那种令人心跳停止的精致的颜色。就像一碟牛奶，再向里面滴一滴血，然后搅开。"

记女神一个坑里最喜荒的一句话。

##

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈这样的双傲罗。

哈和跩搭档，你哈上房揭瓦，拽在咖啡店排队买咖啡，你哈破门而入，拽喝咖啡。完事儿你哈质问跩怎么一做任务人就没影了，跩坚决声称没啊他不搞监视呢吗。你哈气到变形。

##

想知道我跩衬衫领子的味道，还有你哈的旧毛衣的味道。全方位多角度零距离真实全息模拟！一个拥抱！

##

第N次想看对小盆友束手无策的跩和哄小盆友技术一流的哈。

就老是出现这样，“破特你管管他。”

然后破特就，“呵呵呵呵呵呵呵，不管。”

##

而五里跩大概是这样的：

“啊——”Teddy皱起小脸用力抓住跩的鼻子，尖叫。

“啊——波德这咬玩意儿还会九人鼻纸？！”你跩被揪，脸也皱得啥似的，尖叫。

##

笑到晕厥。我跩是媚娃也就算了，为什么，克拉布，也是啊。


End file.
